Battle of the DJs
by StrangexWonderful
Summary: AU. DJ Mitchell and DJ Bella are two up and coming girls in the Los Angeles music scene, and they absolutely hate each other. However, when the two get close and personal to compete for a spot in the hottest club in LA, what may happen? Beca/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first multi chapter fic! I'll do my best to update semi-consistently, but I hope all of you lovely readers enjoy!**

"Come on Beca!" Fat Amy whined, dragging her friend along "It's going to be fun!"

Beca huffed, "Why of all clubs does Jesse have to celebrate his birthday _here_?" Beca knew she would show up to Jesse's birthday because he actually ended up being one of her best friends after ditching her old (and rather shitty, if you ask her) life behind and moving to Los Angeles. As fate would have it, Jesse lived two floors below her in the same apartment building, and Fat Amy was her roommate. Getting to know them had been interesting with Fat Amy's interesting stories about crocodiles and mermaid dancing and Jesse trying so hard to make Beca fall in love with him and his movies. Fortunately he gave up pretty fast on both aspects where Beca admitted she was not attracted to men or movies…except maybe the one movie she saw at one of her only high school parties.

Fat Amy merely shrugged, "If we were at your club you'd be working the whole time."

Beca was about to object, but realized that Fat Amy and Jesse were probably right…but to have his party _here…_

"Get over it, Beca" Fat Amy bluntly stated. "You're more stubborn than a crocodile trying to wrestle me, I swear."

Beca chuckled, "Fine, fine. I still don't want to be around _her _though." Beca bitterly added.

Fat Amy rolled her eyes, "She'll be at the DJ booth you won't even have to see the flamer."

Beca smirked at the choice of words. The two girls walked into the small club and were instantly met with the strong smell of alcohol and blasting of a very upbeat mix. Beca, unable to help herself, looked over the crowd and, sure enough, in the DJ booth was the red haired "DJ Bella".

_Stupid name_, Beca internally growled.

The two DJ's met only a few weeks after Beca had moved to Los Angeles. Beca had actually auditioned for this club specifically, but the other DJ, Chloe Beale, had also auditioned and had gotten the job. Beca wouldn't have been so bitter about it (because she won't admit it but she was bitter) if Chloe hadn't acted so infuriating. Chloe had walked out of her interview and audition smiling bright with her blonde haired manager smirking at Beca as if she knew it was a done deal.

Beca landed a different club about the same size and it was a nice job, but she was still annoyed with Chloe. The two DJs were constantly compared to one another throughout other underground artists and Beca was sick of it. Chloe's mixes were almost always very bright and happy and too much teen pop for Beca to handle. Beca's tended to have a darker edge with a classic edge and mix to it. Beca just knew the two of them would end up killing each other with extended conversation.

Fat Amy and Beca weaved their way through the crowd to find Jesse at the bar. "You guys are here!" Jesse screamed, clearly tipsy already.

"Happy birthday you weirdo" Beca mumbled as she gave him a hug. The three of them had grown close and Jesse had even become a pseudo manager to Beca. By that, it gave him absolutely no power of Beca. None. However, he did help give her advice and let her know when places were looking for a DJ.

Jesse smiled, "I have a present for youuuu Miss Beca Mitchell."

Beca raised an eyebrow at him, "It's your birthday."

He giggled (literally giggled) and said, "Surprise! Anyway," Jesse grabbed a flyer and shoved it into Beca's face so close that she couldn't even focus on the words. "Guess who got you an audition to DJ at _StarShine_?"

Beca's jaw dropped. No. Freaking. Way.

"JESSE! YOU'RE AMAZING!" She jumped on Jesse and hugged him again, luckily without knocking them over.

"Alright," Fat Amy said, "Would someone like to inform the most fabulous what just happened?"

"_StarShine_ is the top club in all of Los Angeles," Beca gushed (which was rare in itself). "It's basically a guarantee to be on the radio, get signed, and basically become known if you perform or DJ there. This is amazing!" Beca couldn't help but freak out. This could be her chance.

"Uh…Beca…there may be one tinsy winsy itty bitty little detail I didn't mention…" Jesse muttered.

Beca's face immediately turned serious. "What?" She asked sternly.

"Well, you see, there's two other DJs competing for this…" Jesse stated.

Beca laughed, relieved. "Well, yeah Jesse I would expect competition-"

"DJ Bella is one." Jesse quickly said.

Beca froze. She narrowed her eyes at Jesse. "What was that?" Beca's tone equivalent to ice.

Jesse kicked his foot against the ground as he stated with hesitation his voice "The competition is you…DJ Bumper…and, uhm-"

"Me." Beca quickly whipped around to be face to face with bright blue eyes and long curly red hair. Chloe cleared her throat, "Guess we're going to have to be competing again, DJ Mitchell" the red head said flatly. However, there was a spark in her eye that seemed to glow mischievously as if to say "Challenge accepted."

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating until now, but with work, getting sick, and going back to school I haven't had much time to write. Be patient with me guys, I will do my best! Trust me, I've been thinking of where this is going in my free time and I think it's really solidifying in my ideas! **

**And to all my new followers, reviewers, readers, and favoriters, YOU GUYS ALL ROCK! :D (Seriously, I can't stop smiling)**

**On with Chapter 2!**

It's been a week since the night Jesse had told Beca at the club _Barden _about the competition and her soon-to-be encounter with Chloe again. Needless to say, she drowned her nerves in quite a few shots that night. The hangover that attacked her body the next day was fearsome, but Beca managed through it.

Currently, her and Fat Amy were casually walking through the local mall as Fat Amy had claimed, "If you want the job, dress for it; dress as sexy as possible and hope the boss is either a man or a lesbian!" Beca merely raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, but after locking herself in her room working on new mixes and only really leaving to go to her job at the small club _Thunder_, she decided why not. Beca worked hard and saved most of what she earned. Plus, refreshing her abilities with human contact would probably be necessary in preparation for her interview that was only a mere three days away.

Fat Amy had taken them to almost every store when Beca spotted one clothing store she was quite a fan of. Without even saying a word, Beca turned right into the dark store. Fat Amy followed her and sighed, "Of course you'd like the darkest store in the whole mall."

Beca smirked, "You know you like the workers with all the tattoos and piercings."

"Fair enough."

Beca walked around _Hot Topic _hoping that something would stand out to her for what to wear to her interview. She walked around and, after browsing for a minute, decided to throw on a button up black shirt with a red bow tie. "This could work," Beca muttered to herself. She walked into the decently sized dressing room, noticing out of the two rooms, one was already occupied. Beca closed the door and started humming a song she was desperately trying to fit into a mix as she changed. She felt like she almost had the mix down, it just missed a certain something. Barely registering, she began to softly sing.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away…"_

Suddenly, another voice chimed in.

"_Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away…"_

_ Wow, _Beca thought to herself. The soprano voice that was harmonizing with her alto voice was astounding – better than some professionals. Beca was highly impressed, especially because she tended to not be too fond of soprano voices (she was pretty sure it was a constant alto/soprano battle everywhere in the singing world), but this voice…this voice was fantastic! It had a familiar sense to it that was throwing Beca off slightly, but she was too focused on harmonizing with this beautiful voice.

_"Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium"_

_ Who is this? _Beca wondered.

_"Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium…"_

Beca, having finished up buttoning her shirt quickly opened the door, determined not to let this mystery singer away. _Maybe I could even put her on one of my mixes_ Beca pondered. She stepped out of the dressing room just as the other door began to open.

The first thing Beca saw was red curly hair.

Beca muttered, "Are you fucking _kidding _me?" The universe must be having a good laugh at her right now. That's the only explanation why Chloe Beale would be the one walking out of the only other dressing room in the store.

…With no shirt on?

"You were fant-…Beca?" Chloe asked, just realizing who she was singing with.

Beca's eyes quickly retreated from their wandering of Chloe's chest to meet with those blue eyes.

_She really is pretty…_

_ Shut up, hormones! You wouldn't be saying that if she had a freaking shirt on._

_ Oh like it's bothering you._

Beca pulled herself from her internal rant and covered her shock with a neutral expression. "Chloe." She stated evenly. "You realize this is _Hot Topic_, right? The Disney store is a few stores down from here."

Chloe huffed and crossed her arms which only helped in elevating her chest. The action caused Beca's eyes to once again briefly wander to the glory that was being hidden by only a thin layer of fabric…

_STOP IT._

"I don't get you, Beca." Chloe stated. "Are you seriously _that _pissed off at me because of the job thing? Don't you have one at another club now anyways?" Chloe's tone wasn't biting and icy like Beca might have expected, but she seemed genuinely curious to why Beca seemed to flat out hate her so much.

Beca scoffed, "Why do you even care, Beale?"

Chloe hesitated in responding. This made Beca raise an eyebrow at the girl. "I don't," Chloe responded, but not with practically any fire in her tone. The two settled into a quiet that neither was willing to break.

Beca shifted her weight and broke eye contact with the red head. "You realize you're half naked, right?"

Chloe looked down quickly and looked back up. "I'm pretty confident about all of this."

_You should be._

_ Shut up, hormones._

Beca just nodded slightly and turned back around to go change out of the shirt she was still questioning. "And Beca?" Chloe asked. Beca stopped, but didn't turn around. "You have a really good voice," Chloe said softly. Beca turned around with a shocked expression, but Chloe had already returned to her own dressing room.

"You do, too," Beca replied even softer. She wasn't even sure if the other girl had heard it, hell she wasn't even sure why she _said _it, but then a soft noise penetrated through the silence of the dressing rooms.

_Did she just giggle? _Beca wondered.

After quickly changing out of the shirt she still wasn't 100% confident about, she exited the dressing room to find Chloe's door already opened and unoccupied. Trying to distract herself from the slight disappointment she felt (_what the actual fuck?), _she quickly found Fat Amy, who was showing a group of workers how to properly mermaid dance. They all seemed genuinely interested, one man getting down on the ground and attempting the move as well.

Beca chuckled at her friend and decided to glance at some of the other shirts. Out of nowhere, she felt a body very close to her own. "By the way," Chloe husked into Beca's ear "you looked very attractive in that black shirt you had on."

Beca felt a shiver run along her spine and a few other emotions she decided to ignore as she quickly turned in time to see Chloe send her a wink (_I'm just going to ignore that my heart skipped a beat _Beca subconsciously determined) and walk out of the store, not purchasing a thing.

Beca tried not to think about Chloe when she bought the black button down shirt.

**A/N 2: I had to have some sort of "shower scene" within this story; it's basically one of the best scenes in the movie. Once again, I'll try to update again soon and thanks again for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so sorry! This week is my first week back and the week before my finals, so I've been getting attacked with homework and been sleeping trying not to pass out. I'm sincerely hoping after next week my updates will be must faster – just bear with me until then! Also, I have no idea how to mix songs or how interviews at a club would work so just go with it! On with Chapter 3!**

Beca was practically shaking from the nerves that were building up throughout her very being. Today was her interview at _StarShine_, and she tried to feel prepared, but she couldn't help but freak out. This was the chance she has been dying for ever since she mixed her first songs when she was 12 years old. Music was her escape from everything bad that happened in her life from her goldfish Moby dying to her parents' brutal divorce.

She entered the flashy building that was empty due to the fact it was only noon. She took Fat Amy along with her as mental support, hoping the woman could calm her down. As she entered the building, the manager approached the two girls.

"Hello there!" The tall man said in his accent, smiling. "I'm Luke, the manager here."

Beca smiled and offered her hand to shake with the tall man. "I'm Beca, it's nice to meet you." Beca thanked whatever power gave her the ability to sound confident and polite.

"And I'm Beca's number one fan, bodyguard, assistant, and comic relief, Fat Amy," the blonde woman cut in smiling.

Luke smiled crookedly and offered his hand to her, "Nice to meet you as well Fat Amy." Turning his attention back toward Beca he stated, "So, this interview will be pretty laid back. There are two other DJs who are here to be interviewed. Basically, I will take each of you into the DJ booth individually and you will play the mix you brought for me." He paused, "you have yours right?"

Beca fumbled with her keys and grabbed the flash drive attached to it. "Right here," she affirmed.

"Excellent!" Luke said. "So, after you play it, I'll ask some generic interview questions, and then I will take some time to make my decision. I will let everyone know what I decide when I decide it. Any questions?"

"Can I have your number?" Fat Amy asked.

Luke blinked. Beca felt embarrassment rush through her entire being.

"No questions from me," Beca mumbled.

Luke smiled and let out a laugh. "You two sure seem interesting. I may have to hire you just for the company," Luke joked. Beca smiled brightly at the thought. "Let's go to the waiting room, shall we?"

Luke led them into a back office space. It had many different records hanging around the room, decorated with different bands, DJs, and singers that even had some autographs along with the pictures. A cocky looking boy sat in one of the chairs assembled in the room with another boy beat boxing next to him. _DJ Bumper _Beca mentally noted.

Her and Fat Amy were told to take a seat because the last DJ had arrived and Luke had went back to greet her. The nerves attacking Beca's being intensified at the thought of seeing the red head again.

Beca had been infuriated with herself. Chloe had crossed her mind far too often for the brunette's liking. This resulted in building up both more resentment and more infatuation with the red headed girl.

"Your true love is here," Fat Amy mocked Beca. She found out about the ordeal after Beca told her what had happened at the mall. She claimed the two would fall in love and have DJ children. Beca practically kicked Amy out of their apartment.

Beca glared at the blonde. "Bite me," she hissed.

"I think you'd rather have her do that…"

"…Just be quiet," Beca grumbled. Fat Amy smirked. She didn't hear a denial in that sentence.

Luke walked back in, and in tow were Chloe and her blonde manager. Chloe immediately made eye contact with Beca, and smiled at the girl slightly. Beca merely looked away.

Luke clapped his hands together. "Alright! Let the interviews begin! Bumper, you may go first."

The boy leaped up from his seat. "You will not regret this, sir. Trust me. I'm fantastic." Luke smiled and then walked into the booth with Bumper. His friend had headphones in and everyone else was silent.

"What a dick," Fat Amy stated. Beca snorted at the bluntness of her friend. She vaguely heard a melodic giggle coming from the other side of the room.

_Melodic? Really, Beca?_

One of the workers walked in. "Would anyone like a drink? Compliments of Luke." The man stated. Bumper's friend got up to take him up on the offer, as did Chloe's blonde friend (who Beca swore gave her a dirty look). Fat Amy joined as well, but not before loudly whispering, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Beca's face darkened in redness and she quickly glanced over to Chloe who looked like she was trying to suppress a smile.

_Note to self: kill Amy. Hide body. Find new roommate._

"I like your shirt," Chloe stated, interrupting the silence and Beca's internal planning on exactly how to commit murder.

Beca muttered, "Thanks." She can't believe she actually wore the black button down shirt today.

She could feel Chloe's eyes on her. Beca briefly looked up and made contact with blue eyes. "What?" Beca snapped.

Chloe sighed. "Why are you like this with me, Beca?"

Beca was silent and stared back at the ground.

"Maybe you'd like me if you got to know me," Chloe whispered.

Beca looked up and stared at Chloe. She opened her mouth, "Chloe-"

Luke came back through the doors with Bumper.

He smiled, "Beca, you're up."

* * *

Beca felt pretty good about her audition. She used one of her favorite mixes, her "Bulletproof" remix. Luke seemed to really like it, and she hoped that she was accurate in guessing that. Chloe went after her, and Luke walked back out as Chloe had finished.

"Well, you all were fantastic. Very impressive. I will be deeply considering exactly what I want to do from here. However, I would like to invite all of you to come tonight and enjoy the social part of this club."

Beca smiled, internally freaking out and interpretive dancing on the inside. _StarShine _was extremely exclusive, and almost impossible to get in.

"Well, I shall see you all tonight. And feel free to bring guests, just not too many. Have a nice day all of you," Luke stated.

The group of six walked out, and as Beca walked out the door, she quickly turned on her phone to text Jesse about the news. As she was sending the text, she felt hot breath on her neck. "See you tonight, DJ Mitchell," Chloe husked.

Beca froze and ignored the electricity traveling through her. She never heard her DJ name said so sexy before.

_This will be interesting…_

**A/N 2: Thanks to all of you for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Once again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update – school's been crazy. However, todays my birthday and I decided to be lazy today, and that means write this chapter instead of schoolwork. You guys, this may be my favorite chapter of this story – I hope you all like it as much as I do! On with Chapter four!**

Beca arrived at _StarShine _at about 10:30 with Fat Amy and Jesse by her side. All three were excited to finally be entering the very exclusive club, especially Beca who dared to dream this may be her new workplace someday very soon. However, tonight was a night of celebration, not of work.

And dammit Beca was going to have fun if it killed her.

The trio walked up to the front of the vast line that had already grown. A tall man who resembled a wrestler more than any other profession grunted. "Names."

Beca, trying to show her confidence (because frankly, she didn't know if anything she did tonight would affect her opportunity, and she wanted to prove she belonged her), placed her hand on her hip. "I'm Beca Mitchell, and these are my two guests for the night. Luke said we were allowed to bring guests."

The gorilla man (King Kong, Beca unceremoniously named him) looked at her as if she was bluffing. Sure enough though, _Beca Mitchell and guest(s) _was listed plain as day on the clipboard. He shuffled aside. "Go on in," he muttered.

Beca smiled brightly at him and proceeded. Jesse followed closely behind the brunette, not daring to make eye contact with the large bouncer. Fat Amy walked in with her own swagger, but not before pausing at the man. "You know," the blonde stated "I wrestled crocodiles bigger than you. So, if you're ever looking for a challenge, here's my number."

As a piece of paper was shoved into his clipboard, the man's jaw dropped, "Wha-"

"Pleasure's mine, big boy," Amy replied with a wink and a pat on his shoulder. She continued her walk into the club as the bouncer just stared where the woman used to be in pure confusion.

* * *

Chloe and her manager/best friend Aubrey Posen had already been inside the club for about half an hour. Aubrey was inspecting the place and discussing what Chloe would do next as the red head occasionally sipped her coke. Sure, she was 22 and could have alcohol rushing through her system, but both she and Aubrey decided to take it easy when a prospective job, especially one such as this, was on the line.

So when a small brunette walked through the front door, Chloe's eyes widened slightly and a small smile passed over her lips. Originally, she thought the DJ was quite rude in how harshly she responded to Chloe's initial meeting with the young brunette. Also, Chloe couldn't help but be annoyed at how people always compared the two. However, when the red head unknowingly harmonized with Beca in that dressing room, she knew there was so much more to this girl. Chloe's logic was anyone who could sing so well couldn't be horrible.

Chloe didn't try to think of how she also reinforced this concept after she realized how attractive the young brunette was.

Chloe Beale is a flirt. She knows it, and basically everyone who she has ever found interest in knows it as well. However, she feels things differently with the small DJ. Chloe knows there is something special about the DJ, and she desperately hopes she can figure it out.

And soon.

"Chloe?" Aubrey questioned, noticing her friend's dreamy gaze. Aubrey turned and immediately saw Beca walking over toward the bar on the other side of the club. Aubrey huffed. "Chloe," she stated firmly and snapped her fingers in front of the other girl's eyes.

"Huh, what, uh, David Guetta," Chloe responded.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at her. Chloe blushed. "Where did that come from," Aubrey asked, slightly amused.

"Weren't you…asking who one of my uh, inspirations was?" Chloe asked sheepishly.

"Yes, I did ask that," Aubrey stated. "Five minutes ago."

Chloe's head fell in her hands. "I don't get what you see in alt girl over there," Aubrey sighed. Of course she had noticed Chloe's growing interest in the DJ. It was hard not to when Chloe was listening to more of DJ Mitchell's mixes, and had a certain spark in her eye whenever the brunette was mentioned.

"I don't know either," Chloe mumbled. "I just want to find out," she whispered, more to herself than Aubrey.

Aubrey was Chloe's best friend. That meant she wanted Chloe to be happy and chase anyone who she may like. However, Aubrey was also Chloe's manager. They had traveled to Los Angeles together, they had been a great team ever since the age of 13, and wanted nothing more than for to Chloe to succeed. That meant that trying to be involved with the immediate enemy was a big no.

Chloe's eyes once again peeked at Beca, talking and laughing with the blonde from the interview earlier in the day, and some boy she'd seen occasionally with Beca. Was it her boyfriend? Was she straight? She seemed pretty flustered with Chloe's antics at the mall though, or was it her being uncomfortable? Chloe sighed again as these questions pervaded her mind.

Aubrey's internal battle on what advice to give immediately was decided as that sad sigh left her best friend's mouth. "Come on," Aubrey said, standing up. Chloe looked at her confused. "We're going over there. I will talk to her sidekicks, you go dance with her. Okay?" Aubrey's voice left no room for argument, but had an annoyed tone to it. She _really _didn't care to know Beca Mitchell.

Chloe smiled wide at her best friend. "Thank you," she replied sincerely. Aubrey smiled back and the two girls walked over to the group of three. Chloe loved Aubrey – no, not in _that _way – because she knew that no matter what they were best friends over any other label.

The red head walked up behind Beca, "Hey there!" She cheerfully said.

Beca turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Hey," she replied with little enthusiasm.

"This is Aubrey! She's my manager and best friend," Chloe stated. "She's the tits."

Beca smirked and nodded. "This is Jesse and Fat Amy."

Aubrey had a confused look on her face, "You call yourself 'Fat Amy'?"

"So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back," both Fat Amy and Beca responded. Beca had heard the line many times. She still thought it was hilarious, though.

After an awkward pause, the music shifted into the start of a new song. "I love this song!" Chloe announced. She immediately grabbed Beca's wrist, "Let's dance!"

Before Beca could protest she was being pulled out into the dance floor by the feisty red head with only a look of fear to send back to Fat Amy and Jesse.

The three looked off at their friends and then at one another.

"Well," Aubrey said. The awkward atmosphere was killing her.

"I'm going to get a drink now."

"I think I like you already," Fat Amy declared.

* * *

Chloe had successfully dragged Beca onto the center of the dance floor in the spacious club, but still had to remain near each other due to all the other bodies surrounding them. "I see you still have on that shirt," Chloe smirked.

"Yup," Beca responded monotonously.

"Come on, Beca! I'm not a bad person," Chloe responded. She was starting to get frustrated with this girl. "Just, try to have fun with me okay? Maybe then you might like what you see."

Beca raised an eyebrow at her. She really did believe Chloe was a good person now. The initial despise for the DJ truly stemmed from her own insecurities and bitterness. Maybe talking to Chloe wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Beca sighed, "Fine. I mean, you did drag me out here against my will anyways."

Chloe smiled brightly at the joking tone that now laced the brunette's voice. "Damn right I did! Accept it now, and dance."

A familiar beat began to pulse throughout the club. "I love this song!" Chloe shrieked.

Beca looked at her surprised, "You like Morgan Page? AND Tegan and Sara?"

Chloe smirked, and Beca couldn't repress the thought of how adorable, yet hot the expression was. "You have a lot to learn about me, Ms. Mitchell," Chloe replied.

_I still wanna see you tonight_

_Will you be around?_

_I still wanna get you alone_

_Will you be around? (be around, be around)_

The two girls danced, Chloe much more confidently than Beca. Beca had confidence in quite a few things she did, but dancing was definitely not one of them. Chloe laughed. "Come on, lighten up!"

Beca threw a glare at her. Chloe rolled her eyes.

_Can I take all the steps that I'm planning tonight_

_Without risking it all?_

_Can I make all the moves I'm making tonight_

_Without hurting you bad_

Chloe grabbed onto Beca's hands and placed them on Chloe's hips. Beca tried to ignore how enjoyable it was to feel her hands there. "Just move with me," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. Beca gulped slightly and nodded.

_You do your body work_

_I feel my pulse working overtime_

_You do your body work_

_I feel my pulse working overtime_

_I get shy in these lights_

_I feel your body doin overtime_

_I get shy in these lights_

_I feel my pulse doin overtime_

Beca could feel herself becoming more confident and comfortable as she moved with Chloe during the chorus. The two bodies were moving in sync and touching in ways that made Beca grow slightly hotter as the time passed. _How fucking relevant can these lyrics be? _Beca wondered.

_I won't give you what 's right_

_You still come around_

_I won't put up a fight_

_You still come around (Come around, come around)_

_Can I take all the steps I'm planning tonight_

_Without risking it all_

_I get shy_

It took all of Beca's restraint not to roll her eyes at the atmosphere surrounding her. She was dancing with Chloe Beale, the girl she desperately tried to push away, and she's enjoying it far more than she's mentally ready to analyze. Plus this song's lyrics were so fucking relevant in ways Beca definitely did not want to think about either.

As the rhythm repeated, Chloe unexpectedly turned around in Beca's arms.

_This is how I die _Beca thought to herself. Surely she could not survive the fact that Chloe, sexy, red headed, toned DJ Bella was grinding into her as her hands overlapped Beca's that remained on her hips. Slightly hesitant at first, Beca started moving into Chloe more as the chorus once again built. The beats pulsing around her began mimicking another part of her that was beginning to throb from the tension.

Chloe swung her head, shifting her luscious curly fire hair over one shoulder and leaned back into Beca. Beca gasped quietly as the other DJ's neck was now completely exposed and barely two inches from Beca's face.

Beca decided to pull her own move and rasped the next lyrics into Chloe's ear, "_You gotta fine form/Nobody's sayin no/ Walkin a fine line / Without hurting you bad."_

Within those four lines, Beca laid out a lot of herself to Chloe. It was her final warning. One that screamed, if you don't want me to do what I'm about to, you better fucking move _now._

And Chloe did move.

The red head brought one hand behind Beca's neck to lightly grasp it. Then, she pulled forward.

Beca's lips pecked the warm skin of Chloe's neck, leaving gentle kisses along their own path. However, when Chloe's hand pressed even harder, Beca realized neither wanted sweetness at the moment. No, they wanted a _fire. _

Beca started leaving hot, open mouthed kisses along the expanse of Chloe's neck. Chloe tilted her head to give the brunette even more room as the chorus drowned out the world around them. Beca began lightly nipping at Chloe's neck. Chloe whimpered at the movement. Beca, deciding she _needed _to hear that noise again, began to trace her tongue at the soft spot on Chloe's neck. Chloe's hand tightened in Beca's hair. Beca started sucking, biting, and lightly licking the area in order to hear the red head moan.

Beca's hand on Chloe's waist began to travel, moving up, up, up, until it lay right underneath the red head's chest. Chloe grinded her hips harder back into Beca, absolutely electrified by the things the brunette was doing to her.

Beca bit a particularly sweet spot on Chloe's neck that caused Chloe to let out a deep moan. The sound rang in Beca's body and landed in a particular spot south. The two grinded harder and Beca's love bites had no question of creating a bruise or two on the red heads neck.

The song ended and faded out. As the crowd cheered, Beca's eyes snapped open and she remained still.

_Oh. My. God._

Chloe took a moment to register that Beca had completely frozen. By the time she had realized, she had a whisper of one last peck on Chloe's neck as Beca weaved through the crowd, desperate to breathe in fresh air. Beca practically sprinted out the front of the club while Chloe was left in the center of the club by herself. Both girls had one thought at the front of their minds, however.

_What the fuck just happened?_

**A/N: I know, I'm horrible! I hope the chapter was worth the wait! And the song was "Bodywork" by Morgan Page ft Tegan and Sara. I totally suggest listening to it while you read. Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was still standing there in the middle of the club with a dumbfounded expression on her face was Aubrey walked (or rather, stumbled) her way over to the red head. "Chloe," the blonde said loudly, "Why did shortstuff just sprint out of the club?"

Chloe shook her head slightly still staring confusedly in the distance, "We were…dancing and she kissed me…"

"What?" the intoxicated blonde shouted slightly.

"SHE KISSED ME!" Chloe screamed. The words ripped straight through the red head's consciousness. _Beca kissed me._

The tall blonde's jaw dropped. "SHE KISSED YOU?"

"Well…kind of," the red head admitted sheepishly.

Aubrey dramatically put her hand on her hip and tilted her head. "What exactly does 'kind of' entail?"

"We were dancing, and it got kind of…uh…hot and then she may or may not have started kissing my neck," Chloe stated, messing with her hands. She knew Aubrey didn't like Beca and she _really _didn't feel like being lectured right now.

Aubrey took a second to process the information just given to her. "So, you guys did some sexy lady dancing and then she ran out because she realized she was all over you?"

Chloe's cheeks turned pink. "Yes, that sums it up basically."

"Then go get her!" Aubrey yelled.

Chloe gave her friend a questionable look. "Look," Aubrey stated "I know I don't like her, but you obviously do, and you should be happy! If she's what makes you happy …then I'll support it."

"You're saying this because you're drunk, aren't you?"

"Probably. But I still mean it."

A wide grin ripped across the red head's face. "Thank you, Bree. I will go get her!" Chloe stepped forward and quickly embraced her friend before making her way towards the exit. As she passed the bar, she heard someone scream, "Hey gingey!" The red head turned around to be faced with Fat Amy waving her over.

When Chloe made her way to the blonde, Fat Amy immediately stated, "She hasn't had anything to drink tonight."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the girl, "What?"

Fat Amy reiterated, "Beca. She hasn't drank anything besides water tonight." The blonde took a sip of her own drink - that was definitely _not _just water - and saw the light bulb click on in Chloe's mind.

Beca did all of that _completely _sober.

Chloe smiled, "Thanks Fat Amy!"

As the redhead rushed away toward the front, Amy screamed, "Fuck yeah Bechloe!"

Jesse, who had went to grab another drink returned in time to hear this cheer. "What the hell is a Bechloe?"

Fat Amy smiled at the boy, "OTP."

Jesse looked even more confused now. "What's an O-"

"Uhm, miss," the giant bouncer from the front of the club said lightly in regards to Fat Amy. The blonde turned around to face him. "I just finished my shift, and…well…would you uh-like to dance?"

Jesse practically spit out his drink and Fat Amy just smiled at the large man. _Crushed it._

"Of course! Let's show everyone our killer moves." Fat Amy locked arms with the man and threw a quick "see you later," wave to Jesse as she walked onto the dance floor. Jesse sat on the stool and put his head in his hand as he took another sip of his drink.

"Now I'm the only one here without someone to have fun with," he grumbled as Aubrey approached the bar to get another drink. The blonde heard his proclamation and locked eyes with him. They stared at one another in silence for a moment.

She raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Not a chance."

* * *

Beca Mitchell is not one to panic. She is a bad ass, kind of successful DJ, and she is not prone to freak out. However, as Chloe walked out of the entrance and looked down the nearest alley, she found Beca pacing back and forth with impressive speed. The smaller DJ kept running her hand through her hair and muttering inscrutable words under her breath as she stared at the ground she trampled upon. Chloe had to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling. She thought it was pretty adorable.

With a deep breath, the red head made her presence known, "Beca?"

Beca jumped at the sound of Chloe's voice. "Oh! Uh. C-Chloe," the brunette internally slapped herself for stuttering "Uh…what's up?"

Chloe crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You ran away pretty fast back there."

Beca nervously laughed, "Ha yeah I really had to uh...get another drink! Yeah. Dude, I am so drunk right now. I'm sorry for what happened when we were dancing. You know how it is though. You get drunk and suddenly a wall can become attractive, or something."

"Are you saying I look like a wall?"

"No! No, no, no, it's just-"

"Beca," Chloe firmly stated. She walked toward the younger girl. "Do me a favor, and take a deep breath, okay?"

Beca felt a blush creep up her neck, but took some deep breaths. It actually did help to calm her nerves some. Nonetheless, she was still very tense and on edge. She hadn't completely processed what had just happened and she wasn't sure if she was ready to confront Chloe about it already. However, the red head clearly wasn't going to let this slide.

"Beca," Chloe stated softly. "I know you're not drunk. Fat Amy told me that you haven't had anything to drink tonight, you don't look drunk, and you don't smell like alcohol. Don't lie to me, okay? Please?" Chloe was actually slightly hurt that Beca wanted to deny what happened so profusely. Maybe she really did regret what happened out on the dance floor between the two.

Beca felt a pang of guilt stab her in the chest. She tried to shrug off the feeling, but she couldn't help but sincerely feel sorry for hurting Chloe's feelings.

"I'm not drunk either," Chloe stated after momentarily silence, both girls realizing the levity of that confession. If neither was drunk, wouldn't that mean the actions were most likely sincere?

"Chloe…can we not do this," Beca muttered, her last line of defense coming out.

"No," Chloe stated firmly. "We are not going to forget about what just happened because it was…it was great!" Chloe stated, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't regret anything that just happened between us, Beca. It's…different, yeah, but I think I like you, and whatever just happened is something I enjoyed. If you didn't _honestly _feel the same, then that's fine. Just please don't lie to me about this okay, Beca?"

Beca was processing Chloe's mini speech. She can't deny she didn't enjoy what just happened. However, if she did, it would be so much easier. If she denied it, the two would awkwardly reconcile and they could go back to either hating each other or having a somewhat friendship with one another. Beca wouldn't have to worry about relationship problems, or Chloe's feelings, or anything besides herself, her DJ career, and her closest friends.

After convincing herself what to do, Beca opened her mouth to reply. Strangely enough, what came out from the brunette's mouth instead was, "I think I like you too."

Chloe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She could see the inner turmoil raging in Beca, and she wanted nothing more than for her to reciprocate the feelings Chloe had for Beca. The red head smiled brightly at Beca. As Beca made eye contact with sparkling blue eyes, she couldn't help but give a sincere smile back.

"What does this mean now?" Beca asked.

Chloe smirked, "Well, Miss Mitchell, I think it means that we should probably go on a date now, don't you think?"

Beca's mind was screaming at her. _What are you doing? _It shouted. _Run away while you can_ it tempted. However, for one of the few times in her life (the most recent time this had happened was her decision to move to Los Angeles), Beca listened to what every inch of her craved.

"I think so, too."

**A/N: Yay Bechloe! Even Fat Amy is a shipper of them! I'm sorry for not updating, but finals are finally over and I hope to keep moving on with this story a little bit faster. Thanks to everyone who's out there rooting for me! Extra shout out to the reviewers who said Beca and Chloe's dance scene last chapter was hot – I felt so proud of myself! Until next time, you lovely people.**


	6. Chapter 6

To say Beca was nervous was an understatement. She paced around her apartment as Fat Amy stared at her in confusion. Beca kept walking and muttering indecipherable sentences under her breath. After a good five minutes of this pacing, Fat Amy finally yelled, "BECA!"

The brunette jumped slightly, as if she forgot Amy was sitting on their couch watching her. "What?" She snapped. Her nerves were completely messing with her ability to remain calm right now.

"Would you calm your tits and explain why ten minutes ago we were joking and laughing and now you're practically making a permanent path in our carpet?"

Beca sighed. "I'm sorry," she groaned and plopped down next to Amy on the couch dropping her head in her hands. She took a shaky breath. "Chloe and Luke both texted me within minutes of each other and now I'm freaking out. Chloe and I are going on our date Friday, and Luke just told us all that the day after we have to bring in one more mix and he will make his decision then to who gets the job."

Fat Amy frowned. Even she knew not to joke right now. She'd never seen Beca this stressed out before…about anything. "Have you and gingey talked about…"

"No," Beca quickly stated. "I think…I think we have this silent agreement. That we will figure it out after we know who will be _StarShine's _new DJ."

"What if," Fat Amy paused. She wasn't sure whether to ask Beca such a question.

"What if I don't get the job and Chloe does?" Beca asked quietly. Fat Amy nodded her head. "I…I don't know what I'd do. I don't know if I could be with someone who got my dream job over me, but I really like her," Beca responded, her voice slightly cracking at the end. She took in another shaky breath, trying to control her emotions. She was _not _a crier, and she was not about to do so, especially with company around, even if it was her best friend.

Fat Amy placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "It'll work out, Beca. If Red isn't the one for you, then we can go to one of those 'special' clubs and find you a bunch of ladies…if they can notice you besides all of this sexiness."

Beca chuckled. "Thanks, Amy."

"No problem. Now, let's get drunk."

"Is that your solution to everything?"

"…Basically."

"Sounds good to me."

As Fat Amy walked into the kitchen, Beca's phone began to ring again. _I swear if one more person has more important news for me, I'm going to lose it. _She checked and saw Chloe's name flash across the screen indicating a phone call.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca responded, trying to sound more cheerful than she was.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe responded back. The two had been texting quite frequently since their night out three days ago, but she had missed the brunette's voice. "So, how big of a freak out did I miss from you in the past few minutes?"

Beca quickly retorted, "Why would you think that?"

Without skipping a beat Chloe responded, "Says the girl who sprinted out of a club after one dance."

Beca's face flushed red and she let out a small huff into the phone. Chloe giggled at the sound, and Beca couldn't help but give a small smile at the adorableness of Chloe's laugh. "No fair," Beca muttered.

Chloe responded, "Totes fair. So, are you ready to sweep me off my feet soon? Dinner, movie, all that jazz?" The date was only a few days away, and she was extremely giddy about that fact. So, needless to say, it now became her favorite topic to discuss.

Beca scoffed, "I don't like movies."

"Okay."

Beca was shocked. "You're not going to tell me how weird I am, or that I'm crazy, or I need to watch the 'right one' and all of a sudden my perception of movies will change?"

Chloe laughed again. "Of course not, silly. I like movies, but if you don't then I don't want you to have to sit there for two hours not having fun. It's just another quirky part of who you are. Like those ear spikes! Bree hates them, but I think they're hot," Chloe stated matter-of-factly.

Beca was speechless. No one ever liked her ear spikes, and people have always been on her case for not liking movies. Jesse was probably the worst about it, but she had never met someone who immediately understood her dislike of cinema. That was actually really… "Amazing," Beca murmured.

Chloe smiled wide. "What was that?" She asked playfully, having heard the brunette's slip.

"Uh…uhm…" Beca mumbled. _Oh, screw it. _"You're just kind of amazing." Beca stated.

Chloe's smile grew even bigger. "You're pretty great yourself, Miss Mitchell."

Beca smiled wide at the compliment. Amy walked back in holding a very large bottle of vodka when she took notice of how relaxed and happy Beca seemed to now be. Hearing the flirting banter that Beca had taken on, her suspicion was confirmed that Chloe had called. Amy smiled and nodded to herself. _Maybe this could work _the blonde thought to herself. She glanced at the vodka bottle still in her hand.

_Well, more shots for me!_

* * *

The next few days flew by as Beca busied herself with work at _Thunder _and creating new mixes. She had a solid mix ready for Saturday, but also made another track that was almost finished. She felt corny, cheesy, cliché, and more than slightly ridiculous, but she was creating a mix specifically for Chloe. It had a slightly more bright sound than Beca's normal taste, but still kept a cool rhythm that was definitely a DJ Mitchell style. She felt she just needed one more rhythm to fit in at the beginning to really give it a spectacular opening, but she wasn't sure what it would be yet. However, she was silently hoping for inspiration (and an extreme amount of confidence) to hit her as she was driving over to Chloe's apartment.

Friday approached quickly and Beca was extremely nervous. She had been so obsessed with her music and her job that she hadn't been on an actual date in. Well. More than a year. Beca managed to pick a spot to venture to (after a lot of internal debating and multiple screams of frustration) and was now approaching Chloe's door. The two had been calling more frequently and flirting more blatantly, but Beca was still nervous. Also, a nagging voice in the back of her head kept reminding her of what tomorrow would bring.

_Don't think about it, _Beca internally chastised herself. _Tonight, just enjoy your night with Chloe._

Beca knocked on the door and almost immediately was opened so she was making eye contact with bright blue eyes that she hadn't seen in a week. Beca smirked, "Someone's eager."

Chloe rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Beca. "You so would have done the same thing. You're not as bad ass as you think," Chloe replied jokingly, adding a wink at the end. Beca merely rolled her eyes with an amused smile on her lips.

Chloe stepped outside her apartment and the two walked to Beca's car. As they entered the vehicle, the red head asked, "So where exactly are you taking me?"

"Where there's a good place to bury a body," Beca said flatly. She glanced at Chloe who had a very confused look on her face.

"You said that way too calmly for me to feel safe."

Beca dropped her stale face and chuckled. _She's adorable. _"It's a surprise, alright? I'm trying to be…romantic, or whatever."

Chloe gave a bright smile in Beca's direction. She figured that this wouldn't be easy for the smaller girl, or at least comfortable, if the impeccable speed she ran away from Chloe at the club that night was any indication.

"Well, then I can't wait," Chloe said cheerfully. As the two began to drive away, Chloe's hand drifted onto Beca's that laid between them. Beca smiled crookedly, not moving her hand.

* * *

"Beca! This is amazing!"

"Are you sure you like it?"

"Uh, hell yes! Come on, let's go! I haven't been here in years!" The red head gushed. She quickly jumped out of Beca's car to cross the street to the beach and the pier. Beca sighed in relief when Chloe was too preoccupied with their destination. The relief Beca felt was substantial.

"Thank you, Santa Monica Pier," Beca mumbled to herself.

"Hurry up you slow poke!" Chloe yelled from the sandy beach she stood near the peer.

"I don't have as long of legs as you, give me a break!" Beca replied as she began to run toward her date.

Chloe placed her hands on her hips and gave a look of disbelief to the smaller girl that was approaching. Actually, she was rapidly approaching. She didn't even seem to be slowing down…

"Beca what are you-," Chloe interrupted herself when she let out a scream as Beca (carefully) tackled the red head to the sandy ground below. Beca let out a full belly laugh and Chloe couldn't help but laugh along. She thought Beca's laugh was a beautiful melody in its own right, and she'd never heard such a soulful sound come from the younger girl before.

The two faded with their laughter and simply stared at each other with Beca on top of Chloe. Blue eyes dipped to glance at the lips hovering above her and looked back at Beca, looking for any sense of confirmation.

A few whistles from a group of guys walking by broke the moment however, and the two awkwardly laughed. Beca stood quickly and offered her hand out to Chloe. The red head grabbed the hand, and the two began walking toward the entrance of Santa Monica pier, hands still twined. Neither noticed, however, that within the group of guys was none other than DJ Bumper. He stared at the two girls for a moment, and began to wonder what exactly this could mean for tomorrow…and how Bumper may just be able to use this to his advantage.

* * *

The pier was a blast for the two girls as they played silly games where Chloe successfully bought Beca a stuffed bear that the brunette begrudgingly accepted, claiming it infected her bad ass reputation. Chloe instantly retorted that she didn't believe that was actually a thing, and the two bantered back and forth about the subject. They ate some questionable food that tasted delicious, but neither wanted to _actually _know what the contents were. They even rode some rides that both enjoyed very much. The two were about to leave when Chloe stopped them. "We haven't gone on the Ferris wheel yet!"

Beca looked at the ground, messing with the teddy bear in her hands. "You want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?" she asked, slightly timid.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course I do." _Why is Beca acting like this suddenly? _Chloe wondered. Beca nodded, still not looking Chloe in the eye, and the two silently made their way over to the Ferris wheel. The two were silent as they got on the ride, and as it moved they still sat quietly until it stopped.

Chloe was worried about what had happened. "Are you afraid of heights?" Chloe asked.

Beca merely replied, "No," as the two began moving again. It froze once more at the top of the wheel. Chloe sat silently, figuring she must have done something wrong.

Beca sighed. "I've never been on the Ferris wheel before. And my parents, before they got divorced, it was their favorite ride with each other. They had their first kiss on a Ferris wheel. I decided I wanted to go on a Ferris wheel with someone I really cared about because its romantic, and I never had anyone to go with. I've dated before, but mostly it wasn't…we didn't…" Beca stumbled on her words. "It wasn't really _that _kind of dating." Chloe nodded, feeling slightly jealous knowing that other people had been with Beca before, but still delighted that she was doing something meaningful with Beca. "It's just weird, I guess. And I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you and I'll stop rambling now," Beca added on.

Chloe put her hand on Beca's cheek making her face the red head whose blue eyes were shining through the night sky and bright lights that surrounded them. Beca's breath momentarily hitched at the sight. "Don't apologize for opening up, Beca," Chloe whispered. "I'm glad I'm here with you. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Chloe leaned forward. Beca turned and let Chloe kiss her cheek.

Chloe was slightly confused, but still pressed into the soft flesh beneath her lips. She pulled back from the peck and whispered, "I don't plan on going anywhere," Chloe whispered.

The ride began to move again slightly jerking the two. Chloe moved her hand from Beca and the two sat in a much happier and comfortable silence. Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist as they waited to get off the ride. As Chloe rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, both girls thought the same thing. _I can get used to this._

**A/N: I. Am. So. Sorry! I had major writer's block with the date because I had a million ideas and I wanted it to be perfect and fit the characters and it was super stressful. I almost just copied and pasted the one from Okay, So Maybe I Love You – that's how ridiculous it was. So, I hope the date came out alright because I decided this was the route I wanted to take (at least it's a long chapter?).**

**Also, I'd just like to point out that I felt it was more realistic for Beca to not kiss Chloe so soon because she just opened up like that to her. I understand if you hate me for the fact they haven't had a proper kiss yet. All in good time, my readers!**

**Also, trouble ahead? I think so. **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, followed and favorited! Until next time, stay awesome all you beautiful people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay for not having school today due to a power outage! That's why this chapter is ready for you guys. Brace yourself. It's going to be good! Enjoy…**

"Oh shit," Beca muttered. She was stuck in traffic after visiting Amy at work for a pep talk, and just realized what she had forgotten earlier. Besides her minor slip though, everything was falling into place. She and Chloe's date ended amazingly, despite the fact that they hadn't kissed. However, Beca hoped to change that _very _soon. The two texted until about 2 am after the date, and Beca finally found inspiration for the opening to Chloe's mix. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before, but the second she put "Titanium" into the beginning of the mix, everything blended perfectly. The mix was beautiful, and Beca almost used it for her competition today. Almost. However, it was Chloe's. Beca may have made it, but it was Chloe's. It was meant for just them. Plus, Beca's other mix was hardcore. It was bad ass. She just hoped it would be good enough.

Unfortunately, the mix that she planned to give Chloe today was now sitting on top of her laptop at home which was about an hour away and, with traffic, she would not have time to go there. She was starting to get even more nervous about being on time for the interview in forty five minutes. She took out her phone as the traffic was at a stand-still and called Jesse. "Hey Beca what do you need?"

"How do you know I need something?" She asked, slightly offended.

"Because I've talked to you more than five times," Jesse deadpanned. He really didn't mind it, he just liked to tease Beca about it.

"…Fine. I need you to grab the flash drive that's sitting on my laptop with the title 'C' on it, okay? Please? And bring it to _StarShine? _I'm kind of trapped in stupid traffic from the other direction," She muttered. Beca was silently thanking herself for making the mix title 'C' instead of something so obvious that it was for Chloe.

"You made Chloe a mix, huh?" Jesse asked as he took his spare key to his friend's apartment and headed up there.

"What? H-how do you know that?"

"Well, if it was the mix that you needed for this interview, I'm pretty sure you would have turned into a NASCAR driver and made it here somehow. And C? Who else would you make a mix for or about named 'C'?" Jesse reasoned. "I'm smarter than you think," he stated cockily.

"That's debatable," Beca muttered lowly so Jesse wouldn't hear. "Fine, it's for Chloe. So, will you do that for me? Just give it to her there?"

"Yeah Becaw, don't worry about it. I got it. But I can't stay when I get there, I have to get to work too, ya know," he teased, exiting the apartment with the mix in hand.

"Thank you Jesse! I'll talk to you later," Beca responded.

"By the way, you'll kick ass, B. Don't worry about that," Jesse stated seriously. After he got over his feelings for Beca, he looked at her more like a sister. He loved her in a much more platonic way now, and he really was concerned about Beca's happiness even when he pretended not to care.

Beca smiled. It's moments like these that remind Beca why Amy, him, and herself were their own dysfunctional family. "Thanks, dude."

The two disconnected and Jesse headed over to _StarShine. _As he entered the building, he saw only one person there. "Hey, I'm Beca's friend Jesse and she needed to give this to Chloe. Can you give this to her?"

"Sure, not a problem," the person responded.

"Thanks man! I have to head to work, but here's the mix. Thanks again!" Jesse quickly offered one more smile and then headed out of the building after handing the other the mix.

Bumper fidgeted with the mix in his hands. He thought back to yesterday, seeing the two wrapped up in one another. He knew the two DJs were extremely talented. He visited both club _Barden _and club _Thunder _this past week and heard their mixes that were fantastic. Bumper would never admit it out loud, but he knew his mixes weren't as good as the others. He never put too much energy into his own work, rather focusing on partying and trying to score as many women as possible. He needed this job not because he was talented, or he needed the money, but because he wanted to be famous and to have as much sex as possible. He just needed to beat out the two somehow…

The doors opened as Chloe walked in. She gave Bumper a polite smile. He gripped the mix in his hand so she wouldn't be able to see the flash drive. She set her purse and car keys down two chairs down from Bumper in the room. "Bumper, I have to use the restroom, will you watch my stuff please?" She asked flashing a smile.

Bumper nodded slightly, and she walked over into the bathroom. He glanced over and saw a similar flash drive to the one in his hands on Chloe's key chain. It was even marked with a C as well. _Figures they'd already have the same thoughts, _he thought internally. He looked away, but then instantly jerked his head back, staring at flash drive connected to Chloe's keys. He looked back at the flash drive in his hands.

_I think this can work_ Bumper thought to himself. Oh, he was _so _getting this job.

* * *

Beca arrived just in time for Luke to come out of his office, prepared to talk to the three DJs. She took the open seat next to Chloe and smiled at her briefly. "Hey," she whispered. Chloe smiled wide back, her blue eyes sparkling. "Hey, you."

"Alright," Luke said, clapping his hands together. Both girls focused their attention on Luke while Bumper looked over at the two briefly. He smirked.

"So, I will have all three of you come into the DJ booth. You will play your mix for not only me, but the other two as well. I want all of you to hear how talented the others are. Even if you're not selected, you're all talented people. I will let you know who gets the job after all your turns are up. So, Beca, you go first."

Beca took a deep breath and followed Luke. She looked back briefly and saw Chloe giving her a thumb up. She smiled at her…girlfriend? She liked the sound of that title, even if it wasn't official.

Her mix went over fantastically. Luke was bobbing his head to the music, and enthusiastically said "Well done!" as the song ended. She was proud of herself. This is the opportunity she has dreamed of. She looked over at Chloe from the DJ booth and could see the red head smiling brightly and clapping joyously after the song faded out. Beca realized in that moment that she would stick by Chloe, even if she got the job. Chloe could support her doing well, and Beca could do the same. This crazy, flamethrower of a person had made Beca happier than she had been in so long. Even if she was extremely annoyed with the red head at first, she liked her a lot now. So very, very much.

"Chloe, you're up," Luke said into the microphone that echoed throughout the club. Beca headed back down and passed Chloe on the enclosed stairs. Chloe smirked at Beca as she walked up the stairs, and Beca laughed lightly and stuck out her tongue playfully in retaliation to the other girl.

Beca sat in the chair Chloe had just occupied as Chloe set up. She smiled. _I wouldn't mind seeing her like that everyday _Beca thought to herself. _She looks so confident, so sexy, so –_

The first few notes of "Titanium" blared through the club. Beca smiled, a little confused. _We already used the same songs in mixes? That's kind of _- Beca's internal thought was immediately cut off. She stopped thinking. She stopped smiling. Because the song that morphed from "Titanium" was _definitely _familiar to Beca.

Because Beca had mixed that song in for Chloe last night.

"She took my song," Beca whispered. She looked at the floor, feeling tears well up in her eyes. All she could picture in her head was the smirk Chloe had on her face as she walked up to the booth moments ago. She felt betrayed. She felt upset as hell.

She felt fucking _furious._

Beca was shaking from her anger. She flipped her chair over as she jumped out of it, storming out of the building.

She didn't see Chloe's confused face. She didn't notice Chloe call out for her as she ran out.

She didn't see the self-satisfied smirk Bumper held on his face.

_Oh yes _Bumper thought to himself. _I am definitely getting this job._

**A/N: Uh oh! Fluffiness = over. Next chapter will have Chloe and Beca interaction about this, so if you think this is a problem that will be over with a quick apology, think again! Also, what does this mean for the DJ position? Guess you guys will have to wait and see…**

**Thank you to all of you beautiful people who favorite, review, follow, and read. You guys all make me smile! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe looked fearfully at Luke. "I-I'll be right back, I'm sorry," she quickly stated as she dashed out of her chair. She ran down the stairs with Luke hot on her trail. Before he could utter a word, Chloe practically sprinted out of the doors to find Beca.

"What the hell just happened," Luke asked out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"Luke," Bumper said, now standing behind the older man. Luke faced Bumper and raised an eyebrow. "Those two are…involved. I think they may be having a fight. Relationship problems, you know?" Bumper said, sounding sincere but hiding a secret smirk.

Luke let out a huff of frustration. "I so do not need this shit," Luke muttered. His last act had been way too demanding, and he did not want to visit that road again. He treated his employees respectfully, and he knew that his club led a lot of acts to success. He didn't need all these irrelevant issues interfering with his business, no matter how talented he may have thought they were.

Bumper heard the older man's mutter and practically jumped with joy. "Well, sir…maybe it would benefit the both of them if they took a break from this competition. I have my mix for you here," Bumper held out a flash drive for the man to see. "Maybe it is time to consider the possibility that for the sake of order…DJ Mitchell and DJ Bella may not be the best match for this wonderful establishment. At least, not now. Not while the two clearly are having issues with one another." The concern laced in Bumper's voice would rival that of an Academy award winning actor – it was so fake, it was believable.

Luke looked at the other man for a second. _He has a point… _"I'll tell you what. Come up to the booth and play your mix for me. Then we can go from there."

Bumper finally released the smile he had been holding back. "Thank you sir!" The two headed up to the DJ booth. Bumper smirked as he trailed behind Luke. He looked at the flash drive in his hand.

Bumper couldn't be happier that the 'C' that had been there previously had so easily been covered by a thick 'B' instead. _Thank you, Chloe, _he thought to himself.

* * *

"Beca! Beca wait!" Chloe yelled as she ran out of the door. Beca was already near her car, ready to open the door. By habit, she looked up to see who called, even though she would have known that voice anywhere. Especially when it was causing as much pain as it was right now.

"Dammit," Beca muttered, trying to steady her shaking hands so she could put her key into the lock. _Why didn't I fix the automatic lock two months ago when it fucking broke in the first place? _Beca chastised herself.

Chloe sprinted to the car with impeccable speed and stood near Beca. She reached out to cautiously place her hand on Beca's arm. "Beca…"

The second Chloe's hand made contact, the younger girl immediately shrugged it off, as if she had been hurt by the gesture. "Don't 'Beca' me, Beale," Beca spat in reply. She was still furious.

"Beca listen to me, I-"

"You what Chloe?" Beca shouted, finally making eye contact with the red head. Her eyes were glowing with unshed tears, and they seemed duller than they should be. Chloe couldn't find the comforting warmth she had grown so attached to. She could only see sadness. And anger.

There was a lot of anger.

"You stole my fucking song that I made for _you_!" Beca stated venomously. "I spent all this past week mixing it for you, and it's a great mix! It's one of my best! But I _refused _to use it for my own gain at this today because it was for you! That was me opening up to you, and instead you stab me in the back and take it! You fucking took it from me when all I wanted was to show you that I'm letting you in! I have been ever since we sang together at Hot Topic of all the damn places on earth." Beca took in a shuddering breath, feeling a few tears fall. _Fuck it. _"I don't open up to people! I don't do that easily, and you made me open up to you because I thought you were sweet. I thought you wouldn't hurt me. You _promised _you wouldn't hurt me. But here I am Chloe! Feeling more miserable than I have since my parent's divorce, and it's _all your fault!" _Beca practically screamed the last words.

Chloe felt her heart shatter in her chest. She couldn't breathe right. She wanted to comfort Beca, but she was still so confused. _That was Beca's mix? _She didn't even know how she had managed to get a hold of it. Chloe's confusion left her voice weak. "Beca I didn't –"

"Save it," Beca cut her off. "I don't want to hear any more of what you have to say."

Both girls phone's suddenly went off. Beca, eager to be distracted from Chloe for a second, took out her phone and opened the text.

She wished she didn't.

_I am happy to announce the new DJ of StarShine will be DJ Bumper. Chloe, Beca: you're both extremely talented, but personal drama does not have room in StarShine. I wish both of you very successful careers. Sincerely, Luke._

Beca didn't have the girl. She didn't have the job.

She didn't have _anything _right now.

Chloe looked at her phone and saw the same text Beca had just read. She felt heartbroken. Her opportunity was gone, and she wasn't sure how Beca was about to react with her so close. "Becs," Chloe whimpered, her own tears falling from her blue eyes by now. She barely noticed.

Beca calmly faced her car, opened the door. She looked Chloe dead in the eye. With absolutely no expression, no warmth, or any emotion being shown it hardly looked like Beca anymore. Making eye contact, Beca clearly articulated the only response she could think of right now.

"I hate you, Chloe Beale. Now leave me the _fuck _alone." Beca got in her car, closed the door, and started the engine. Avoiding Chloe, she backed out of her parking spot, and drove away. Maybe forever.

Chloe stood there, feeling the stab inch through her chest. _I hate you. _The words kept repeating in Chloe's head, like some masochistic chant. It finally sank in. Beca left. She didn't plan on coming back.

_I hate you._

The smaller girl made Chloe feel all kinds of crazy good emotions that she never felt so strongly before.

_I hate you._

Chloe had no idea what had just happened, but all she knew for sure was one thing.

_I hate you, Chloe Beale._

The red head sank down on the asphalt beneath her, unable to stand any longer. She sank on her knees, placed her face in her hands, and sobbed. She cried until every inch of makeup (which she had plenty of to impress Beca today) was shed off through her tears. She choked out "Beca," every once in a while. Funny, the one person who hurt her was the one person she wanted so desperately to comfort her right now.

Another thing that Chloe did not know was that only a block away, Beca pulled over into an abandoned parking lot. With her radio blasting, (Coldplay, coincidentally, considering how she considered them one of her favorite 'depressing' bands to listen to) she leaned forward on the wheel and sobbed. The tears cracked through every barrier Beca tried to hold, similarly to how Chloe broke through Beca's walls so quickly. "Why?" Beca whispered through violent shakes and sobs. "Chloe," she whimpered. The two words became her own painful chant.

All the while, Bumper filled out his new position's paperwork. His first night of work would be tomorrow, with a grand opening to celebrate.

_Piece of cake, _Bumper thought to himself.

**A/N: I had to get this chapter out. It was way too vivid to me right now. **

…**Don't hate me?**

**Thank you, everyone. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow! The reaction to the last chapter was insane! I love it! You guys are fantastic! Even if you all hate me a bit…I still love all of you. On to the next chapter!**

Beca had been locked up in her room for three days straight. Fat Amy and Jesse we're extremely concerned for her, but they couldn't get much out of her. All that they knew was Chloe and Beca were not talking anymore, and that neither of them got the job. Both had wanted to know more detail, but Beca refused to disclose anything. And by refused, that meant she would lash out. Very harshly. Jesse and Fat Amy were on the receiving end of some extremely vicious insults that made both of them avoid Beca like the plague for a day. However, both knew that she was in a lot of pain, so they let the comments slide.

When Beca came home after the interview, her eyes and face were red. There were still tears falling from her face, and Fat Amy was completely caught off guard. She had literally never seen Beca cry. Close enough, maybe, but never sobbing or anything of the sort. It was a very intense shock to her system.

So, now, Beca was watching random shows on Netflix, because she couldn't even handle music at the moment. She never missed a day of work, but she had called off the rest of the week. Luckily enough, the boss at _Thunder _loved Beca, and she had plenty of vacation days built up that it was not an issue. That was good though because Beca is sure one more problem would topple her over the edge of sanity.

Fat Amy was sitting on the couch as Beca walked out of her room. Her hair was messy, and she was in pajamas, but her eyes weren't puffy red anymore. A small victory, considering the fact this is the first time Amy had seen Beca today and it was 6 pm.

"There's some left over pizza," Fat Amy offered.

Beca showed a half smile. It didn't reach her eyes. "Sounds good to me," Beca replied.

"What show are you watching now?"

"_Grey's Anatomy_."

Fat Amy turned to look at Beca who was raiding through the refrigerator. "You realize that's 8 seasons, right?"

Beca half shrugged. "I got time. Plus that Torres chick is kind of hot."

Fat Amy sighed. "Maybe if you showered we could go find you a real Latina to swoon."

Beca harshly slammed the refrigerator door. She paused, closed her eyes, and took some calming breaths. She knew she was being really irrational, but the red head clouded her mind and her missed opportunity haunted her. "I know, Amy," Beca softly said. She turned to look at her friend. She felt a bit of warmth as she noticed the concern completely etched over Amy's features, and also some guilt at the way she had been acting towards her. "I just want some time to relax, and try to forget, and mope about the fact that I lost a lot Saturday. It's not flattering, and I've been a serious bitch to you and Jesse, but I just need a little bit of time." Pausing, Beca curiously lifted her arm and sniffed the junction between her arm and shoulder. She made a face of repulsion. "And I will take a shower…right now."

Fat Amy nodded. "Good, because your stink was starting to spread out here. I thought I was going to have to put up a hazard sign on our apartment door."

Beca chuckled slightly. She put back the pizza and turned to head toward the bathroom. Before she left the room however, she turned slightly. "I'm sorry for what I said the other day Amy…I-I didn't mean…to…"

"Basically call me a fat freak," Amy responded. She didn't say it accusingly, she just stated it.

Beca grimaced. She felt so guilty for that. "Yeah…"

Fat Amy waved her off. "You were upset, and Jesse and I kept prying for information. I know you didn't mean it, Beca. You're forgiven…as long as you say the magic words."

"You are the most fabulous in all of California, Fat Amy, and all will one day hail to your extreme awesomeness!" Beca dramatically declared.

"Damn straight," Fat Amy responded. Beca laughed slightly, and smiled (truly smiled) for the first time since Saturday.

The young DJ stepped into the shower, leaving Amy to return to her own show. However, moments later she was distracted again as a knock on the door occurred. "I'll never figure out what happens in this damn show," Amy muttered. She got up to open the door to none other than Aubrey Posen.

Correction: an _extremely _pissed off Aubrey Posen.

"Where the hell is she?" Aubrey practically growled.

Fat Amy was shocked at first to Aubrey's presence. Now though, realizing she was best friend's to the source of Amy's best friend's pain, she immediately turned her own attitude on the taller blonde.

"Why the hell are you here Aubrey? Shouldn't you be soothing Beale's bruised ego?" Fat Amy responded.

"What are you talking about?" Aubrey practically shouted. Amy silently thanked that Beca was taking a shower and couldn't hear this exchange. "Beca's the one that screamed awful, awful things at Chloe without even giving her a chance to explain!"

"Explain what?" Amy asked curiously. She still was in the dark about what exactly had happened.

"Alt girl totally accused Chloe of stealing her mix that she apparently made for her! She screamed nasty things at Chloe and she's been so upset that I _just _figured this out because she's been either sleeping or crying and not stable enough to tell me the whole story until about an hour ago!"

"Chloe stole Beca's mix?!" Amy shouted. _Time to rip that ginger's hair out._

"No! She didn't!" Aubrey seethed. "She realized after a few moments that it wasn't her mix playing, but by then Beca wouldn't talk to her about what had happened. She just shattered Chloe verbally. I've never seen Chlo this upset," Aubrey muttered sadly.

Amy felt some sympathy sing throughout her being. She could understand Aubrey's position. However, now she was extremely confused. "So wait, did Beca tell Luke? And how did Chloe get the mix?"

Aubrey sighed. "Beca didn't get a chance before Luke already told both of them Bumper got the job. Chloe's still not sure how she got the mix." Aubrey ran a hand throughout her hair. She felt absolutely heartbroken seeing happy, carefree Chloe lose all of that and be miserable. It's like her spirit was beaten viciously, and it no longer had fight in it.

"I don't get it," Amy said, wondering out loud. "Jesse said when he dropped off the mix for Chloe that he had Bumper hold on to, that Beca had sounded fine on the phone and really happy-"

"Hold the phone," Aubrey said. _No, no way. _"Jesse gave Bumper the mix?"

"Yeah…" Amy said questioningly. All she knew about the guy was that he was cocky as hell, and probably needed a good hit to the ego.

The wheels in Aubrey's head were spinning like crazy. "Amy…that means…Bumper is the last one who had his hands on Beca's mix. All it would take was Chloe to leave her things alone for a second…for Bumper…to…"

"Bumper gave Chloe Beca's mix without Chloe knowing," Amy realized.

The two blonde's stared at each other. "I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake!" Fat Amy yelled. She was furious. Her best friend was in immense pain because this asshole can't even compare to Beca's awesomeness. Amy wanted to show him exactly how much pain a person could cause another after learning to wrestle alligators.

Aubrey was seething inside, _that fucking dick-lick!, _but managed to keep some reasoning in her mind. "Wait, Amy, we need to get him to admit it somehow. It won't do Beca or Chloe any good for us to just say it was Bumper's fault."

"Beca probably wouldn't even believe us," Amy muttered.

"Especially if she learns this after you and I had a conversation," Aubrey reasoned. "Luke wouldn't believe us either, and we need to get that fucker Bumper out of that amazing opportunity."

"What are we going to do?" Fat Amy asked. Aubrey was about to respond when both girls heard the shower turn off. Both knew that Beca couldn't see Aubrey right now, especially if they were about to try to fix the situation. Beca needed to know without a doubt that Chloe did not steal her mix first and foremost, and seeing Aubrey talking to Amy right now would make that task infinitely harder.

"We can text each other, alright? Do not let Beca know I was here. We're going to fix this, Amy," Aubrey said determinedly. She quickly took Amy's phone and typed in her number.

"And Beca and Chloe?" Amy asked softly.

Aubrey sighed. She may not like Beca, but seeing how devastated Chloe was without her convinced Aubrey that Beca should have a chance if Chloe wants to give her one. "That's up to them to decide, and no one else. I got to go. I'll text you soon, bye Amy."

Fat Amy returned a farewell and shut the door. Her mind was racing with possibilities of what may happen. Beca walked back into the living room. "Hey wh-"

"Nothing!" Amy stated quickly.

Beca raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, crazy." The brunette felt a little better after showering, but the mental and emotional exhaustion was still barely bearable. "I'm going to go back and lay down. Maybe…maybe tomorrow we could go get lunch with Jesse? My treat, for being a dick."

Fat Amy smiled. "Free food? How could I refuse?"

Beca half smiled and walked into her room. Fat Amy looked back at her phone and texted Aubrey.

_"Alright blondie, we're going to fix our friends and we are going to make Bumper wish he'd never audition for StarShine."_

A minute later, Amy had her response.

_"Perfect, then you and I are on the same page. And I have a plan."_

**A/N: Okay, so no Beca and Chloe interaction quite yet, but at least Bumper's been found out! Next chapter we will see how effectively Aubrey and Amy's plan goes over. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story (the reception still amazes me) and you all are amazing! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

By the next day, all the details had been finalized between the two ingenious blondes. They planned to take action tonight, as it was DJ Bumper's night to DJ. Thanks to Amy's friend Demetri, the bouncer from _StarShine_, they would be able to speak to Bumper in private between his sets. They were scheduled to meet up at 9 tonight.

Fat Amy had three hours left however, and she planned on spending them trying to cheer Beca up. The two and Jesse actually went out to eat at a small diner earlier, and Beca smiled and laughed, but there was still a tangible sadness that clouded over her. So, the two now bonded watching television shows and making easy small talk. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than Beca staying in her room all day.

Aubrey was having similar problems with Chloe, but Chloe was much more blatant in her grief. Chloe stayed inside, and watched romantic comedies that left her sobbing by the end. Aubrey felt each cry from her best friend attack her heart, and felt another level of rage at the boy who caused such pain in her best friend. Both her and Amy would have to control themselves from ripping Bumper limb from limb. The odds weren't looking good for Bumper, though.

By nine o'clock, both girls had left their respective depressed best friends a flimsy excuse as to where they were headed, and rushed to _StarShine._

Aubrey was standing by the entrance when Fat Amy showed. "You have what you need?" Aubrey asked.

Fat Amy smirked and patted her pocket. "All set. You?"

Aubrey motioned to her purse. "I'm ready to go."

"Alright, then let's get this party started Blondie," Amy proclaimed. Aubrey smirked with an evil glint in her eye. She was so ready to get payback on this garbage dick who wishes he had half the talent of Chloe.

Fat Amy swaggered up to Demetri. "Hey King Kong," she said with a flirty tone.

The large bouncer smiled at the Australian. "You ready?" He asked. The two blondes nodded. They've been waiting to do something to help their upset friends since that fateful day. Demetri smiled wide.

"Awesome because that dude's a serious pain in my ass."

* * *

Bumper kicked back in his comfortable leather chair and smiled. This past week had been absolutely incredible. His grand opening had been a knockout with everyone getting drunk and a lot of more than tipsy girls offering themselves to him. He'd been playing mediocre mixes, but he honestly didn't care. He got the job, and life was good. That's what he thought as he put on his next set ready to walk downstairs and get more free beer (another perk to his job).

Then he heard a door slam.

Suddenly, a large blonde woman grabbed him by the collar and threw him against a wall, out of sight from the people dancing below. He let out a high pitch scream and yelled, "Not the face, not the face!"

"Shut up Bumper, and listen," she hissed. As Bumper focused his vision on his attacker, and recognized her as Beca's friend from the first interview. Behind her stood Aubrey, glaring at him with a look that could've struck him dead.

Realizing the connection to why they were here, he laughed. "How's our favorite couple doing?" He smirked at the two girls.

Aubrey marched up and slapped him across the face with a very audible smack despite the loud noises that surrounded them in the DJ booth. Bumper howled with pain. "Someone's going to catch you! There's bodyguards everywhere you freaks!" He shouted, as if that would scare the duo.

"Very true. That's why one is blocking the entrance to the DJ booth right now so that we can have this little chat," Aubrey said with fake kindness.

Bumper was getting nervous, but was determined to not drop his façade. "I will sue for assault charges, you bitches!"

Aubrey laughed evilly. Her evil laugh was _very _convincing. And it definitely was enough to put some fear in Bumper's very soul. "Both of us have people who are willing to cover us saying that they were with us, and have others confirm our presence was not in _StarShine_ tonight. I'd like to see you try to win a case against us."

Bumper looked at Aubrey and back at Fat Amy. She still held him by his collar tightly against the wall. "Fine! What do you want?" He hissed out.

"Admit you took Beca's mix for Chloe and switched it for Chloe's," Fat Amy seethed. She really wanted to just break at least one bone in his stupid body…preferably one in his face.

He stared at her for a moment. Then he laughed. He was laughing so hard tears were coming to his eyes. "That's it?" He choked out through laughter. "You just wanted me to admit _that? _Okay, fine. I stole Beca's mix. This guy rambled on telling me to give it to Chloe, and when she came inside she went to the bathroom and I took her mix and switched it with Beca's because I saw the two dykes fooling around at the beach the day before and knew they would have a huge argument over it. So, I got two bonuses from this: not only did I get to ruin their stupid relationship, but I used Chloe's mix to get the job. Luke loved it," he added with a smirk.

The way he confessed the whole situation, with arrogance plentiful and not a drop of regret or shame in his tone broke the taller blonde. Aubrey swiftly lifted her leg and kicked Bumper right in the crotch.

Fat Amy let go and let Bumper slide to the ground as he grabbed his injured area and howled with pain. Tears streamed down his face, but it wasn't good enough for Aubrey. She was seeing red, and not the gorgeous ginger red of her best friend, her sister, but rather a bloody red. She never hated _anyone _more than she hated Bumper in this second. She went to attack the boy more, but Fat Amy intervened, and threw Aubrey promptly over her shoulder. Aubrey was caught off guard but still shouted, "Let me at him! I'm going to rip him to shreds!"

"Calm down, Blondie!" Fat Amy replied, struggling with holding the blonde. "We got what we needed okay?! It's going to be fine."

Aubrey took deep breaths and finally stopped struggling. The only noise besides the loud music was Bumper's whimpering. Fat Amy felt comfortable enough to drop the girl without worrying about homicide charges, and Bumper gasped out, "Glad you two bitches are happy. No one will believe you."

Fat Amy crouched down, and pulled out the item from her pocket. "See this? This is a tape recorder. It just recorded that whole conversation, and it's made to detect voices, so it definitely picked up everything you just said. You have a week to tell Luke the truth, recommend Beca and Chloe for another chance, and resign, or we will do it for you. It's your choice, you fucker. Either way, say so long to any hope of a career. Dick," Fat Amy stated satisfactorily.

The two girls walked out of the room, followed by Demetri, with a whimpering Bumper in his booth. _Shit_.

* * *

Fat Amy dashed threw the house and banged on Beca's door. "Beca, open up or I will break the door down!"

A few moments later, Beca opened the door with a confused sleepy expression on her face. "Dude, what the hell?"

Fat Amy barged in and pulled out her tape recorder. "You need to listen to this," Amy said seriously. Beca gave her a confused look, but nodded.

* * *

Aubrey sprinted in the apartment to find Chloe on the couch hugging a case on Ben and Jerry's ice cream and watching another romantic comedy. Chloe raised an eyebrow at the frenzied looking girl. "What's wrong Bree?"

"Chloe, you need to listen to this. Right now," Aubrey stated. She pulled out the tape recorder and sat down next to Chloe.

She looked hesitant, but Chloe nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Fat Amy stared as Beca's jaw dropped while the conversation continued. As Bumper finished his vicious speech, Amy turned off the recording. Beca's eyes stared at the ground. "Oh my…that little fucker!" Beca exploded. Her blood was practically boiling. "That pretentious fuck! He stole my mix! He stole it and blamed Chloe and-" Beca's eyes went wide. "Oh my God. Chloe."

Beca felt guilt cover all the anger that had been there seconds ago. She remembered every word she screamed at Chloe. All those insults, and she said _I hate you_.

"Oh no…" Beca whispered. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She hurt someone _bad _and didn't even let Chloe explain. Beca was realizing Chloe was different than everyone else, and she verbally attacked the one person Beca thought that…maybe…one day…she might…

_Love._

"I have to fix this," Beca muttered. She looked panicked, more than Amy had ever seen her. "Amy, I need Chloe's address. She's been hurting and I need to see her now." Amy nodded, and quickly messaged Aubrey for the address.

Beca quickly changed, and Aubrey sent a reply with the address. Fat Amy recited the address, a mere twenty minutes away, and Beca charged out of the house. Fat Amy wanted to cheer when she received another text message. Aubrey. The Australian opened the text, and her heart sank in her chest.

_Amy, I'd recommend not having Beca come over right now…_

* * *

Beca charged up to Chloe's apartment. She was rushing so fast that she didn't even hesitate in banging on the door. Aubrey opened the door, and sighed. "Beca…"

"Aubrey, I get it. You hate me. Please, please let me see Chloe though. Please."

Aubrey opened her mouth to reply when a faint, "I got it, Aubrey," pierced the atmosphere. Beca's heart fluttered as she heard Chloe's voice, and soared when Chloe walked into view. Aubrey looked at the ground and left the two girls alone. Beca wanted to cry when she saw Chloe's blue eyes were dull and red.

"Chloe, I just heard what really happened…I'm so, so, so sorry for saying such nasty things to you. I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you. You're absolutely amazing Chloe, and I should have let you explain and-"

"Yes, you should have," Chloe said, with ice lacing her tone. Beca looked shocked. She had _never _heard that kind of tone from Chloe, and didn't expect it to bite as harshly as it did. _This must have been a fraction of what she felt after what I said…_

"Beca, I really liked you," Chloe said, slightly softer, but still with some ice. The past tense stabbed Beca. _Don't do this, Chlo…_ "But if you won't let me explain myself when we fight, then how could we ever hope for a relationship together? I need someone who will let me talk to them, and you haven't proven to me you can do that. Actually, you proved that you _can't _do that unless someone else gets through to you. I can't hurt like you made me hurt again – I can't handle that," Chloe sighed, and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Chloe…please," Beca whimpered, feeling her own tears drip down her face.

Chloe let out a small cry. She didn't want to hurt Beca, but she couldn't hurt like this again. "I'm sorry, Beca…I'm sorry…" Chloe choked out.

With that, Chloe shut the door, leaving Beca outside.

**A/N: …Don't hate me?**

**Thanks again for everything, everyone. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! There's really no excuse for it besides writer's block, so let's get on with the chapter!**

Beca drove home from Chloe's feeling all sense of urgency drained from the core of her being. Actually, she really didn't feel much of anything besides a faint pounding increasing throughout her body. Tears fell carelessly from her eyes, but she didn't even register them.

_Wow, Beca, you really fucked up this time_, the brunette thought to herself bitterly.

As she arrived home, she mechanically exited her car and walked to her apartment. She opened the door and stared at the ground. Fat Amy hurried into the living room, knowing Beca was not okay. Aubrey had texted her with a brief _Chloe ended it, I'm sorry, I have to go_. Fat Amy couldn't even be mad at the blonde, or even the red head really. She knew that Beca had said some harsh things, but she also knew Beca cared for Chloe intensely. So, for the moment, she focused on Beca's well-being. The time to sort out what happens next can happen another time.

"Beca?" She quietly asked.

Beca felt more tears well up in her eyes. "I messed up, Amy." Beca finally looked into the concerned eyes of her roommate. "I messed up so bad," Beca cried out, finally letting the sobs overcome her body. She started shaking and letting out loud sobs of anguish. "I-I just was h-hurt a-and," Beca took in a deep shuttered breath in order to get her words out, "I never w-wanted to h-hurt my Chloe," Beca let out with a harder sob as she finished her sentence.

Fat Amy charged forward and held onto the young DJ tightly. Beca grasped onto Amy for dear life, occasionally muttering Chloe's name or "stupid" in reference to herself. Amy retaliated my whispering "It's going to be okay," and "It's alright," every so often.

It didn't really matter what they said though. The pain remained.

* * *

Beca finally passed out from exhaustion (and possible dehydration). She spent the next day lying in her bed, listening to music, and occasionally crying softly. The talk with Chloe played on repeat in her mind, and she was going crazy because of it.

As she stepped out to grab food, she noticed the absence of Fat Amy. She must have had work to go to, and Beca thanked whoever was listening that she did not have work for three more nights. She had inkling that people would not be thrilled about mediocre party mixes or superb yet depressing slow mixes.

As Beca haphazardly searched her refrigerator, her phone ringed loudly. Part of her wished it was Chloe calling, but that hope dashed at the sight of Luke's name.

Beca cleared her throat. "Hello?" The brunette was slightly satisfied that it wasn't painfully obvious she had been up all night sobbing over another.

"Hello, Beca. I called you because Bumper confessed to me today his meddling with both you and Chloe's interview, so I am calling to let you know that I would love to have you come back for one final interview for the once again open position at _StarShine_," Luke said proudly, with only a small tinge of annoyance in his voice. He had ripped Bumper a new one when he confessed his shady actions, and had promised that no success would ever come from his DJ career.

Luke let out a lot of pent up frustration during that conversation (that consisted mostly of yelling). The man felt good.

Beca half smiled at this. "That's great, and of course I'd love to interview again."

Luke frowned slightly. "You don't sound very enthusiastic."

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. "I had a…rough night. I am looking forward to this opportunity though, Luke. Seriously." Beca may have been devastated, but she was an intelligent person; she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers once again.

"Fantastic! How about this Saturday? That gives you five days, and feel free to use whatever mix you like."

"Sounds good," Beca replied, as cheerfully as she could manage. As Luke was prepared to hang up, Beca suddenly asked, "Is Chloe getting another chance as well?" She wanted to smack herself. It shouldn't matter to her anymore.

"Of course," Luke replied. "I hope you two are both doing alright."

Beca fought back the sadness that spiked within her. "We're doing just fine. Thanks again Luke."

The two hung up the phone, and Beca sat at her counter staring into nothing, and just thought about everything for a moment.

_I can't hurt like you made me hurt again – I can't handle that._

Beca felt incredibly guilty for the pain she inflected upon Chloe. She just acted irrationally because she grew up seeing the worst in people. When things got tough, the people Beca cared for left. Her dad left physically, her mom left emotionally, and Beca never wanted to feel that way again. She never gave Chloe a chance to explain because she never wanted to let Chloe in and be hurt. _So much for that, _Beca thought severely.

_I need someone who will let me talk to them._

Could Beca be that for Chloe? Beca considered their first date with each other. She thought about the Ferris wheel and how she had opened up that to Chloe quite easily. She didn't even mind it, really. All Beca knew was that Chloe Beale had irrevocably gotten underneath her tough exterior, and Beca liked the feelings that Chloe made her feel.

With sudden conviction, she ran into her room and pulled up an unfinished vocal recording that she had done on a carefree whim before her date with Chloe. As she began editing it, she quickly dialed Fat Amy's number. "Hey Bec-"

"Amy, you need to call Aubrey and tell her to have Chloe stand by her door at 9 tonight." Beca quickly checked the time. 4 pm.

Amy sighed. "Beca…are you sure-"

"I'm completely sure, Amy," Beca said with a fire in her voice. She had a plan and she wanted this to work. She needed this to work. "I have to fight for her, dude. I care about her too much to let our story end like this," Beca said softly.

Amy smiled. _There's my good ol' Beca. "_Well fuck yeah then, let's do this! I'll tell Aubrey. So, what's the plan?"

Beca smiled. _Maybe this will work…_

* * *

At nine that night, Aubrey had practically dragged Chloe to the door. Chloe huffed, "Why am I here?"

Aubrey lifted an eyebrow at the girl. "Because I have blackmail that would make even you blush, and you'd rather not have that leaked."

Chloe rolled her eyes. _Damn that spring break trip…_ "I meant what is the purpose –"

Before the red head could finish her sentence, a light knock was heard against the door. "Chloe? I-It's Beca."

Chloe's jaw dropped with shock and looked at the door that separated the two DJs. She then narrowed her eyes at Aubrey.

"Chloe's here, Beca." Aubrey stated plainly. Fat Amy described the plan to Aubrey, and she admitted that it was a decent appeal on Beca's part. She knew her best friend cared for Beca, so it couldn't hurt to hear one last plea from alt girl. Aubrey whispered to Chloe, "Just listen to her for a little okay? I love you, Chlo. Don't forget that." With that, the blonde turned and went into her own room, giving the two their privacy.

Beca cleared her throat. _Just do it. _She had wanted to do this face to face, but if Chloe didn't want to open the door, then Beca would continue as planned. She tried to ignore the sting of this small defeat.

"My favorite color is Blue," Beca stated. Chloe raised an eyebrow (not that Beca could see it). _That's random…_the red head mused to herself. "It has been ever since I was seven because everyone would always pick pink or blue, and blue was so much cooler that I stuck to that, and really have ever since. So when I met you with those really awesome blue eyes, I liked them instantly. That's why whenever we bickered with each other I avoided them – because I knew I couldn't hate that blue."

"I kind of had always been introverted," Beca began carefully. This was the hardest part. "It got a lot worse when my parents divorced when I was 12. I lived with my mom, but she was depressed a lot of the time over the fact that my dad basically had this whole new life…new wife and baby included. I didn't see him much, and he tried to make me attend college for a year. So I went, but I dropped out and moved here after a month. The day I turned 18, actually."

"I don't like to let people in because I don't want to get hurt, Chloe," Beca stated, her voice becoming shaky. "And when something goes wrong, I bail or I freak out. The interview..." Beca sighed. "The interview was a big deal, and I lashed out because it's how I try to stop emotional pain from getting a grip on me."

"I'm telling you all of this because I want you to know you can talk to me. If you gave me another chance, I'd prove that to you." Beca took a deep breath, despising the familiar feeling of tears once again creeping into her sight. "Chloe?" Beca whispered out.

Moments passed. Silence.

Beca felt a tear drop. _She's probably not even there anymore._

Beca dropped to the group across from Chloe's apartment. She pulled out her iPhone and began to play a familiar song.

_"Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining…"_

Beca let her head rest against the back of the wall and closed her eyes. At the right part, she decided _fuck it_, and sang.

_"I was thinking about her, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we're gonna be…"_

Beca didn't notice as she sang Chloe had carefully opened the door. She felt her heart swell at Beca's voice and creativity with meshing the two songs, but also felt it crack slightly at the anguish in her voice. She listened to every word Beca had said from the other side of the door. She heard the sincerity.

The affection.

_"Opened my eyes, it was only just a dream…"_

As the brunette held out the note, her voice cracked as more tears fell from her eyes. _I'm so sick of this crying bullshit, _she thought to herself.

A delicate hand on Beca's cheek caused her eyes to shoot open to make contact with bright blue eyes. The two stared at each other. Beca began to feel self-conscious because of her crying, but that faded as Chloe kneeled between Beca's legs. The red head leaned forward, her hand still on Beca's cheek.

Chloe stared at the small girl, inches apart from her own face. She felt the butterflies begin to flutter once more in her stomach. "It's not just a dream, Becs," the red head whispered.

That's all that was said before Chloe and Beca's lips met in a firm, soft, yet extravagant kiss.

**A/N: So…can you guys stop hating me now? The song used was Just the Way You Are/Just a Dream mix from the movie, in case you couldn't tell.**

**Okay so some quick notes! This story is unfortunately coming to an end soon (I predict two more chapters most likely), but there is still **_**StarShine **_**to figure out, so it's not over yet folks!**

**Also, to those who read Perfect Timing and a Perky Redhead – don't worry I will be continuing it!...Just not until I finish this story first! That way I can focus completely on both. Once again, thank you SO much to all the reception for this story. It blows my mind how supportive every single one of you is, and I appreciate it so very much. Until next time, you lovely people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright guys, this is it – the very last chapter of Battle of the DJs. Enjoy!**

Beca desperately grasped at the curly red hair as she kissed Chloe back, feeling sparks traveling all around her body. Chloe moaned softly and straddled the shorter girls' legs. The two missed being near each other and both were exhausted from alternating between being angry at the other or being miserable about not being with the other. For just a moment, the two just wanted to be happy together.

A loud clearing of a throat however gave the girls reason to pause and look at the source. Beca raised an eyebrow at the older woman who walked down the hall past them, shaking her head with disgust and muttering something about "unnatural," and "that damn MTV,". Chloe stuck her tongue out as the woman walked away, and Beca chuckled.

"I don't think your neighbor likes me," Beca mumbled.

Chloe turned her head to look at the younger DJ. "It's alright, I don't think she likes me anymore either," the red head responded with a lopsided smile.

"Maybe we should get out of the hallway though," Beca suggested.

Chloe got up from Beca's lap and offered her hand to the brunette. Beca smiled at the gesture and grabbed the hand. The two walked into Chloe's shared apartment, and Chloe led them to her room. As the two entered, Chloe turned quickly to be face to face with Beca once more. She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against the brunette's lips.

Chloe pulled back and leaned her forehead against Beca's. "What does this mean for us?" Beca asked nervously.

Blue eyes stared into brown for a moment as Chloe pursed her lips in thought. "It means that, if you promise me you won't jump to conclusions and that you will actually talk to me, I'd really like to be your girlfriend."

Beca smiled, a genuinely shiny smile, and kissed Chloe once more. _I could so get used to this_, Beca thought to herself. Chloe must have thought the same because she suddenly grabbed behind Beca's thighs and swiftly lifted up the brunette. She let out a surprised giggle, _an actual giggle_, at the feeling and wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist. Chloe attached her lips to Beca's neck while she took both of them to her bed.

As Beca fell against the soft bed, she reattached her mouth to Chloe's. Things began to really heat up as hands wandered and teeth and tongues clashed with one another when Beca pulled back.

"W-wait, Chlo," Beca was interrupted by a few remaining kisses. "Chloe?"

"Yeah Becs?" Chloe asked, her voice husky and Beca swore those blue eyes were a few shades darker than before.

"We're going to be okay, right?" Beca asked.

Chloe let out a short laugh. "Yeah Beca I just said-"

"I mean with _StarShine_."

Both were quite for a moment, thinking to themselves. Both wanted this opportunity severely, but the strain it could cause on their relationship was evident. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows together, deep in thought. Beca kept wondering about what would happen if this relationship ended _again _so quickly because of this. What was more important – the woman or career of her dreams?

In midst of this internal panic, Chloe's face lit up as an idea struck her.

She captured Beca's lips quickly and just as quickly pulled back. "I have an idea!"

Beca looked expectantly at the red head. Chloe smirked and leaned close so that when she spoke her lips brushed against Beca's. "I'll tell you later, though."

* * *

Saturday rushed by and the girls spent the week previous talking and kissing and…well, lots of kissing, but basically enjoying their bliss with one another. The two walked into _StarShine _holding hands and idly chatting with one another. Luke appeared from his office and walked up to both of them.

"Hey Beca and Chloe! Once again, I am so sorry for the miscommunication and incident with Bumper, but I can assure you he got what he deserved," Luke stated seriously.

The two girls looked at one another and smiled. Chloe spoke up, "It's alright Luke, we understand. However, if you did want to make it up to us," – Chloe gave a sideways look at Beca, who was smiling confidently - "we'd like to discuss a possible idea with you."

Luke raised his eyebrow. "What exactly would that be?" The man was open to suggestions, but only if the idea was brilliant. He really hoped it was brilliant.

Beca held up a flash drive in her hand labeled 'B+C'. "How about we show you?"

* * *

_**Two Months Later…**_

Beca smirked at the completely full-to-capacity club. Everyone was dancing or singing along to the music that radiated from _StarShine's _speakers. Beca bobbed her head to the mix she created and leaned back in the chair. Her small smile transformed to a smirk as her mix transformed, mixing lyrics with completely new lyrics that were definitely _not _DJ Mitchell creations.

A hot breath tickled Beca's neck as hot open mouth kisses lightly trailed the area. "You know, this seems vaguely familiar," Beca husked out as she tilted her head to the side, allowing the kisses more access.

"Roles are switched though, and now _my _music is playing," Chloe whispered, placing one final kiss on the younger DJs neck and handing Beca the drink Chloe went to get for her girlfriend.

"Hey now, _my _music went first. It's our music now, to be fair," Beca pointed out, smirking at her girlfriend.

"Details, details," Chloe said offhandedly.

Beca stood up and kissed Chloe on the cheek as the two looked into the crowd. Within the crowd they saw Aubrey, Fat Amy, and Jesse all dancing together. Fat Amy pointed towards the two DJs and the trio waved to them. The two DJs smiled and waved back at their friends when a deep voice rang behind them, "Are you DJ Mitchell and DJ Bella?"

The two turned around to face a tall man in a suit. Beca spoke up, "That would be us."

The man smiled, "Jeff Waters, from Capitol Records. We would like to discuss your future here or, possibly, at our company making music with bigger clients. Your combined mash up's with one another are very exciting with the different styles but still keeping a steady theme that makes the sound harmonious. We have noticed both of your individual talents on the week nights and your combined talents meshing together on the weekends, and we are interested in both of you."

Both girls were speechless. _Is this real life?_

The man smiled at their shocked expressions. Hiring new talent was his favorite part of the job. "Here is my card – we can discuss more when you two aren't working and there isn't a maximum capacity filling the building," he laughed.

Chloe stepped forward, "Thank you so much! This is absolutely incredible!"

"Seriously, this is amazing," Beca voiced, still mind blown.

He smiled at the two. "I look forward to working with the both of you." The three exchanged goodbyes as Jeff went to go talk to his good friend Luke. As the two began walking toward Luke's office, Jeff stated, "Those two are going places, my friend."

Luke smiled, "That they are."

The two DJs set up a set to play out the rest of the night, and gathered their things to head home early and celebrate. Beca called for a cab to come get them because they had celebrated already with their friends on the dance floor with their great news. However, now the two wanted to celebrate much more intimately with one another.

The cab pulled up and as the two climbed in, Beca went to give her address when she noticed a familiar face staring back at her. She smirked, "Driving a cab is pretty luxurious, isn't it, Bumper?"

Chloe looked and, sure enough, Bumper was the driver (and looked quite miserable) of the cab they were in. She busted out in hysterical giggles at the situation. He grunted, "Just tell me where to go."

Beca stated the address and leaned back as Bumper drove away, throwing an arm around Chloe's shoulders. As the red head tucked into her girlfriend's shoulder, she playfully asked, "So Bumper, how's the DJ career going?" The two in the back laughed and Bumper practically growled.

Bumper was forced into this job after no clubs would hire him as Luke told the other club owners about Bumper's despicable acts. Unfortunately for the ex DJ, if he talked back to a customer once more, his boss would fire him and then he would have absolutely no source of income. _This shit sucks_, the man thought to himself, and not for the first time this day.

As he dropped off the two DJs, they quickly exited and Beca turned just in time to flip Bumper her middle finger as he drove off. The two girls laughed as they walked towards Beca's apartment. As they entered, Beca quickly grabbed onto Chloe's waist and kissed her softly. She pulled back and looked into those expressive blue eyes she was falling for. "You're amazing," Beca whispered.

Chloe leaned forward and whispered back, "Best night ever."

The two kissed once more when Beca pulled back slightly and started directing Chloe to her bedroom. "Oh, Chloe," Beca smirked, "the night's not even over yet."

**A/N: The end!**

**I decided that because of the wait I would just make a longer last chapter rather than two short chapters. I hope you all enjoyed that Beca and Chloe both got the job (they alternate week nights and Saturday nights they have 'riff-off' style mixes they make together (which I attempted to clarify with the Jeff Waters character when he talked to the two)) and Bumper is a cab driver. Sucks to suck!**

**I can't believe I actually finished a multi chapter fic, and I can't believe the incredible reception this has received! I hope all of you enjoyed the story, and I want to thank every single person who read, favorited, reviewed, followed, and supported this story. All of you are aca-awesome, all of you are amazing, and thank you again! **


End file.
